


Help Finding a Fic!!!

by Pressi23



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pressi23/pseuds/Pressi23
Summary: I'm looking for a fic were Andy suffers abuse from Nate and get's pregnant but she ends up with Miranda (in a rain scene if I remmember correctly). Also, they get married at the end. Could you help me find it?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Help Finding a Fic!!!

Could you help me find the fic that I discribe in the summary? Thanks!


End file.
